First Year
by EvilCharmingAddict
Summary: AU: Its Rolands first year in school and Robin's nervous about not having his little boy around all the time, What happens when he finds himself falling in love with Roland's teacher? (I Suck at Summaries) T for now but rating might go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Outlaw Queen fic . I'm not really a big fan of this ship but this Idea came to me and I just had to write it. :) I don't own OUAT or any of the character's :( All mistakes are mine.**

**Rodin's POV**:

I held on tightly to my son's hand. To say i was nervous was an understatement. It was Roland's first year of school, which means his first year away from me. Well not exactly forever, just a couple hours a day, but nonetheless it was still too long. He's never been away from me for less than a day, and that was only when he was three and begged me to let him spend the night at his grandmother's house.

We walk around the school first before going to see his classroom. We've already met his music teacher, art teacher and P.E coach. All three have already fallen in love with Roland; I can't say I blame them; he does look exactly like me.

I look down at him; he's got a huge adorable smile on his face as he pulls my arm, telling me to hurry up. Ok maybe he's a little more irresistible then I.

As we reach his classroom I bend down to his level. "You know you don't have to go to school yet, I can always homeschool you for the next couple years." I smile nervously at him. He quickly shakes his head. "No papa!" He pouts and I sigh. I get up and reluctantly open the door to his class. Looking around all I see is colors, colors, and more colors. I can see it's a colorful classroom. I can already imagine his teacher as some type of old hippy. There's a smart board at the front of the classroom, the words 'Ms. Mills' is written neatly on it.

There's a row of cubbies on the other side of the room, half are already filled with book bags and lunch boxes. We find the cubby labeled 'Hood, Roland' and put his batman backpack and lunch box in it.

"Can I please have your attention" A sweet yet deep voice calls out. I look up and everything around me completely stops. Standing just a few feet away from me is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, her raven black hair falls just above her shoulders, she has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, that seem to sparkle as she looks at all the kids, her dark red lips are turned up in the most radiate and beautiful smile. She's wearing a long sleeve baby blue button down shirt that's tucked into dark jeans and a belt; she's not that tall even with heels on. Just the right size to hold her in my arms. Wait, were the hell did that thought come from!? I'm pulled out of my trance when she speaks again.

"Hello everyone! I'm Ms. Mills."

**-Please review and tell me if I should continue :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Im so so so so sorry about the super long wait. I've been busy with school and when I get home im just to tired. BUT now is spring break (Wooo!) and I plan on updating at least twice this week! So heres Chapter 2! hope y'all like it! :) **

**Robin POV: **

I threw another dart at the dart board. It landed next to all the other ones...on the floor. I don't know whats wrong with me, I haven't missed a target since I was Roland's age. Okay that might be a little exaggerated, but its been a long time. I've been like this since this morning when I left Roland at school. I'm not completely sure if its the affect of leaving my little boy for so long or if its the affect of a certain brunette kindergarten teacher. I shake my head as if it will help clear my thoughts of the beautiful brunette. I haven't thought of a woman in the ways I've thought about Miss Mills since Roland's mother died. That's almost five year...FIVE YEARS! I can already imagine Marian yelling at me to get off my ass and find some.

I chuckle sadly at the thought. My thoughts are interrupted by the door of the sheriffs station opening quickly. I'm met with blonde curls and a dark red leather jacket. "You're late...again." I give her an amused yet annoyed smirk, "This is the third time I've had to cover for you, Swan." She has her hands on her hips and that cocky smile she sports every time she has some lame excuse as to why shes late. I lean back in my chair, my hands clasped in front of me. I wait for her excuse. I bet it has to do with her twelve year old son Henry, It's always something like 'Henry wouldn't get up' or 'Henry was late to the bus so I had to take him to school'

She sits at her desk, that's right in front of mine and props her boot clad feet on the wooden desk. "Neal left early for work and I had to take Henry to school." I raise my eyebrow and get up from my seat and bend down to grab the darts off the floor and toss them on the desk, "You used that one last time. Is the great and mighty Emma Swan losing her touch?" I gasp in mock shock and laugh as I quickly move to the side to avoid the pen she threw towards me. "Fine I over slept." She takes a dart from the desk and throws it towards the wall, it lands close to the target. I throw one after her and again it lands with a mocking thud on the floor. I turn to look at Emma and i'm met with wide shocked green eyes. "Whats wrong?" She asks me I reply with a simple quiet "Nothing". But of course she Emma Swan and decides to not let it go. "No, No I've never seen you miss a shot, not ONCE. There is definitely something wrong, so spill."

"Contrary to what you think Swan I can miss a target." She shakes her head and gets up, walking around her desk to mine, crossing her arms over her chest and gives me a serious look. "Stop bullshiting 'cuz we both know you've never missed a shot." She's known me too long to believe nothing is wrong. "Let it go Emma, Im not telling you."

"Oh my god, its a girl isn't it?" Way to long. I nod and run my hands over my face. "Who is it? Oh let me guess! Is it that new waitress at granny's whats her name? The one with the tacky ruby slippers" Shes got her head in her hand and is snapping in my direction with the other one, I reply a few seconds later, "Dorothy."

"That's the one. Is it her?" I shake my head with a grin and turn the other way to look over some paper work. "Is it Zelena?" Out of all the women in StoryBrook she thinks it the red-headed mayor? "Really Emma? That bitch?" She sighs and slouches her shoulders forward in defeat. "Good, I cant stand her." She moves back to sit at her desk and continues to call out random women. Shes starting to really annoy me, but I decide to make her suffer and make her wait. Chuckling to myself I tune her out and start getting to work.

*****OutlawQueen*****

**Regina POV:**

Sitting at my desk in the back of the classroom I watch as the kids rush to get their backpacks from their cubbies. It's 2:50 and all I want to do is get home take off these damn heels and plop myself ton the couch to watch Tv and rest. After three months of not teaching its hard to get used to such a schedule. I sigh and start on a seating chart, I always let the kids pick where they want to sit the first day to see if they have any friends that would like to sit next to. Most of the kids have at least one friend and I quickly click and drag their names next to each other. After all the kids are assigned a seat there is only one kid left, Roland Hood. He didn't seem to have any friends and sat in a chair next to nobody. I smile sadly, he's such an adorable child. When I had asked if any of them knew the alphabet completely his hand was the first to shoot up. I noticed he's smaller then all the other children and at recess he seemed to play on his own. I put him at the table next to Grace Hatter and save it, closing my laptop. I grab my purse and keys and head to the front of the school. I stop to see if all the kids have been picked up. They only one sitting on the bench is Roland, his legs and swinging back and fourth, his hands in front of him, playing with his fingers. I take a seat next to him and he looks up with wide brown eyes. I smile kindly at him and cock my head to the side. "How did you like your first day of school, Roland?" I see his face light up and I listen to him ramble on about how much he enjoyed himself.

*****OutlawQueen*****

**A/N: Please review if you liked! **

**-Lilly :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the third chappy. Thank you so so so much for all the awesome reviews and thank you to all that followed and faved. I dont own OUAT or characters :( I only own the mistakes. **

**Robin POV: **

Shit, shit shit! I'm the worst father in the history of fathers. What dad forgets to pick up their own son on the first day of school. I can already see the disappointed look on Roland's face. I pull up in front of the school, instead of the disappointed and lonely look of my son, I see him sleeping soundly on none other then the gorgeous brunette teachers lap. She's stroking his hair lovingly and is wearing the sweetest smile.

I seem to be frozen in place, just staring at the adorable sight. A small smile makes its way onto me face, I haven't seen anyone look at Roland like this since Marian died. After what seems like hours I get out of my car and make my way over to the pair. She looks up suddenly and I swear those beautiful brown eyes will be the death of me. She gives me a breathtaking smile and speaks up quietly, "You must be Roland's father." She extends her hand out to me and I quickly regret taking it, her skin is so soft, I must look like an idiot to her right now. I nod and quickly take my hand out of hers.

"Um...Yeah I-I'm Robin. Robin Hood." I did not just stutter. Nope, nope I didn't I couldn't have...or could I?

**Regina POV: **

I giggle at his obvious nervousness, I have to admit I didn't expect him to be so damn good looking. His amazing blue eyes stare straight into mine and I cant help but feel weak at the knees. Thank god I'm siting down or my legs would for sure have given out. I look back down at the sleeping little boy on my lap, he had fallen asleep shortly after telling me all about himself. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and Robin when I asked him about his mother and he replied sadly that he doesn't have one. I had almost started crying when I saw a tears gather in his eyes, he had thrown his arms around my neck and cried for a good ten minutes before he had fallen asleep.

I shake him lightly to try and wake him up,"Roland. Your fathers here to pick you up." His eyes open slowly and he gets up slowly and extends his arms out to his father, which quickly scoops him up into his arms. I get up and hand Robin Roland's backpack, are hands lightly touch and I feel a small spark, I had felt it when I shook his hand, but thought nothing of it. I put my hands in the pocket of my coat and look down at my feet. "Thank you." I look up and see Robin with a slight smile on his face. I give him a confused look, "Thank you for watching him. It means a lot."

"Oh...," I feel my cheeks burn up and I look between Robin and the floor.",Um You're welcome it was really no trouble he's a really sweet kid." We fall into an awkward silences, we're looking straight into each others eyes and again I feel as if my legs with give out under me. Roland's voice breaks the silence and we both quickly look away from each other to Roland. "Papa? Can Miss Mills have ice cream with us today?" I smile at his innocent question. " I'm sure Miss Mills has a lot of things to do, Roland. Maybe another time." He looks to me, but I keep my eyes on Roland.

"I-Its fine." I see Robins surprised expression. "I finished everything I had to do during class. I can go. You know if its ok with you." I'm shocked at how quickly he nods. We decided that I would follow him to the ice cream parlor. As soon as I get in my car I cant help but smile and jump in my seat from excitement.

**Robin POV: **

As soon as I'm out of sight of Miss Mills I cant help but give my amazing son a huge kiss on the cheek, "I love you Roland so so so much!" He giggles and wraps his little arms around my neck. "I love you too, Papa!" I put him in his car seat and get in the car myself.

A few minutes later and we park next to each other in the parking lot at the ice cream parlor. Roland gets out of the car himself and I move around to open the car door for Miss Mills, I'm really curious as to what he first name is, but I don't just want to ask her for it, what if she doesn't even want to be here and is just here because Roland asked her to? I feel kind of bad now, but as fast as that thought came it went faster when she got out of the car and gave me a smile. "Aren't you quite the gentleman." I swear I saw her wink at me, I swear it! I give her one of my best smiles and close the door when she heads inside the shop with Roland. I quickly follow. Regina lifts Roland up so he can see which type of ice cream he wants, he picks the superman flavor, I choose my favorite rocky road and Regina gets apple pie flavored ice cream. Strange I've never even noticed they have that flavor. She goes to pay for her ice cream but I quickly beat her to it and pay for all three. "You didn't have to do that." She pulls out some cash from her purse and hands it to me but I hand it back.

"You"re right I didn't have to, I wanted to. A thank you for taking care of my son." I see her blush and it has to be one of the cutest things I've ever seen. We take a seat outside and Roland tells me all about his day and how much he likes his class. I feel kind of guilty because I could only catch half of what he was say, I zoned out after awhile just looking at Miss Mills. About an hour later we throwaway our trash and Roland quickly says goodbye to his teacher and gets in the car. "Well, it was very nice to meet you Miss Mills." This time I'm the one to offer a hand shake and she complies by shaking it, I feel that tiny spark again and this time we don't let go as fast.

"Regina, You can call me Regina." My heart is beating fast, I know her name now and what a beautiful name it is, it suites her. I know the name means 'Queen' in Latin and thats exactly what this gorgeous woman is...A Queen.

"Goodbye, Regina."

**A/N: I don't really like the ending but I couldn't think of a better one. Please review if you like it or even dislike it. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I really had no clue on what to do with this chapter, but since I'm sick today and had to stay home from school I finally got it! but first I want to say thank you to everyone that has faved, Followed and Reviewed this story and im really glad y'all like it! 3 I fixed a few things here to make it more realistic. Thank you 94 for brining that to my attention :) **

**Regina POV: **

I walk around my classroom, checking to see how my students are doing on their projects. Since its Valentines Day I decided we would cut out pink and red hearts and then stick them up on the classroom door, I smile as one of the kids ask me to help them cut out a heart, I kneel down in front of the table and quickly cut one out, she smiles and goes over to the crayon box in the middle of the room to decorate the heart.

As I did attendance this morning I realized the little dimpled cutie, I had grown fond of over the last couple of months, was absent or late. Over those few months we had gone to get ice cream every Friday after school. I quiet enjoyed it and I found myself waiting every week to see them. Me and Robin and formed some sort of relationship, but nothing very serious, we never went out without Roland and when we did it was onlyfor a few minutes. We still didn't know anything about each others personal lives, we only knew very basic things about each other, like our birthdays and what our favorite colors are, but I can already tell I liked him...a lot.

Just as the thought comes to mind the door to the classroom opens and I look up from the papers. I'm met with the cutest sight ever. Roland walks up to my desk with one of his cute smiles and a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He sets them on my desk. "Are these for me?" I smile down at him and he nods his head.

"Papa gots them for you." I have no time to tell him thank you as the door opens again and in comes Robin. I pick up the flowers from my desk and walk over to Robin, a slight smile on my face.

"Before you say anything look at the card."

I pick the small card from the middle of the bouquet and open it. My smile widens and I cant help but let out a light laugh. I look up at him again and nod quickly. "Yes." He raises an eyebrow and looks at me with mock confusion.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll be your valentine."

**Robin POV: **

She said yes? It was that easy? "Really?" She nods in confirmation and without thinking I lift her up and spin her, she giggles and its the most wonderful sound I've ever heard. I remember where we are and set her back down, clearing my throat in embarrassment. "Sorry." She takes my hand in hers "Don't be."

We stand in an awkward silence before I remember what I wanted to ask her other then being my valentine, which has to be the cheesiest thing I've ever done, "So, if I were to ask you to dinner tonight what would you say?"

"I'd say I'd love to go out to dinner with you." My smile is permanently glued to my face.

"So if i'd say i'll pick you up at eight what would you say then?"

"I'd say," She leans over her desk and grabs a piece of paper and a pen, she writes down her address "See you at eight."

*****Outlaw Queen*****

I park right outside an enormous white house, no not house, mansion its a freaking mansion! The mayors mansion to be exact. What the hell is going on?

By the time I reach the door I've come up with two conclusions, either shes crazy or she tricked me. Either way I knock on the door a few times and stuff my hands in my pocket. After what felt like hours upon hours the door opens, a not so amused mayor looks at me as if Im some sort of criminal. "Can I help you?" She hisses out, why would anyone vote for her as mayor I have no clue.

"I'm looking for a Regina Mills..." Her face changes from pissed off to serious in a matter of seconds. She steps aside and motions for me to come in. I carefully step inside. The door shutting behind me is followed by the sound of the mayor screaming "Gina!" The mayor leaves the room and I hear footsteps come down the giant staircase. I look towards the sound and I'm left speechless, there standing before me is the most beautiful sight in the world, shes wearing a skintight strapless purple dress and black stilettos, her hair is slightly curled at the tips and her smoky eye make up shows off her beautiful brown eyes. "Wow." She blushes and plays with her hands, I feel like an idiot right now. 'Get your shit together man!' I tell myself and shake my head.

"Is it to much?" A worried expression crosses over her face as she looks over her clothes.

"No, no you look beautiful." I man up and offer her my arm and she smiles as I lead her out of the house. I open the car door for her and she gracefully slides into the seat. I walk around the car and get in, starting the car I can only think of how lucky I am.

**Regina POV: **

We walk hand and hand on the pier, its dark and the only light we have is the moon gleaming in the starlit sky. I rest my head on his shoulder. He had taken me to a fancy Italian restaurant right outside of town, we spent the whole time joking around at embarrassing stories of our childhood. Of course his first question was why I lived in the mayors mansion, I was not at all surprised by the question, I told him that Zelena was my sister, well half sister and that the house was just to big for one person and Zelena has invited me to live in one side of the house while she took the other. I could tell he was still slightly confused, but he had shrugged and didn't ask anymore questions about it.

We stopped walking and turned to face each other. He takes my hand again and brings it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it. I wrap my arms around his neck and he brings our bodies closer together by wrapping his arms around my waist. My heart is pounding fast and I'm sure he can hear it. I look from his eyes to his lips and our faces slowly get closer and closer, I cant take it anymore and I connect our lips together in a gently kiss, my eyes flutter closed as his softy lips caress mine.

We pull away from each other and I rest my forehead against his. "Thank you." He says quietly, we both have are eyes closed but I can tell he has a smile on his face. "For what?"

"For being my valentine."

**A/N: Sucks I know, but I really had to update. Please review and tell me what you think. **

** -Lilly :)**


End file.
